Pokémon: I Got Reincarnated as a Ditto!
by Mr. Ace Writer
Summary: Being reincarnated into Pokémon World sounds like a dream come true…if you got reincarnated as a human, that's! If you got reincarnated as a Pokémon? Say goodbye to your freedom or worse: your life. Yet, being reincarnated as a Ditto doesn't seem so bad... more so with the potential to be an overpowered goo. "Now, I only need to meet with Arceus... and I'll be ready!" (SI.Ditto)
1. …got reincarnated as a Ditto!

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Takashi Shudo (Posthumous), Satoshi Tajiri, Pokémon Company, Game Freak inc, and Nintendo.**_

* * *

"I Got Reincarnated as a Ditto!" Someone says in human language

_"I Got Reincarnated as a Ditto!"_ Someone says in Pokéspeech

_I Got Reincarnated as a Ditto!_ Someone thinks/projects telepathically

[I Got Reincarnated as a Ditto!] Pokédex's describes.

* * *

Cerulean Cave: A mysterious cave that was filled with a wide variety of high-level wild Pokémon. It was so dangerous, thus the Pokémon League was in charge of it.

The Pokémon League only permitted Trainers who have entered the Hall of Fame to enter this terrible place. The strict rules existed because of the danger this Unknown Dungeon represented.

For its structure, Cerulean Cave was a large underground complex of maze-like tunnels which extended out from Cerulean City to the mountains beyond. With the dark entrance positioned on the outskirts of Cerulean City, only accessible by the river down Route 24 to the entrance close by the northern border of Cerulean City.

The entrance to the cave looked like it had been carved out from a hillside, forming an indented entrance into the hill. A Pokémon League's agent guarded the entrance to the cave and only allowed Trainers who owned all eight Kanto Gym Badges and have entered the Hall of Fame to come in. It was a cave that had been renowned for its mystery.

At the deepest point of the cave lived Mewtwo, a Pokémon that could only be found in Cerulean Cave. In regard to Mewtwo, it was a man-made Legendary Pokémon created by scientists in the Pokémon Mansion of Cinnabar Island before it became too powerful and escaped, burning down the place as it goes from its birthplace.

Regardless, this story was not about the Genetic Pokémon and neither was about the courageous Pokémon Trainers who had the skill to enter this mysterious cave. No, ladies and gentlemen, this story was about a certain Ditto who was more than what it seemed in the first glance.

So, Ditto, the Transform Pokémon, was quite an interesting specimen if I said so. Unlike the normal Pokémon that was born from an Egg, Ditto propagated by splitting itself up. Yet, Ditto could breed with any other Pokémon despite the inconsistent gender of its partner.

Whether Ditto's mating partner was a male or a female, the Pokémon Day Care's Owner would give you a Pokémon Egg from this confusing union. Though the breeding process between Ditto and its partner sounded interesting to discuss, let's leave that can of worms aside and progressed with the story.

In the first floor of Cerulean Cave, a Ditto just split a part of its body, creating a new Ditto. This Ditto looked normal with glistening purple colored viscous sludge as its body with two dots as the eyes and a straight, horizontal line as the mouth. After propagating, it left the unresponsive purple goo on the floor, which was formerly a part of it.

It followed its instinct to regain its lost power as the after effect of propagation. Despite the tedious repetition of getting stronger, propagating, becoming weak, getting stronger again and returning back to propagating, it never ceased following its basic instinct, of which untrained Ditto species knew in their lives.

A wild Ditto was well-known to be not bright, unlike other wild Pokémon with their developed intelligence. Even if a Ditto was caught and then got trained by the best Pokémon Trainer, Ditto's intelligence would not increase significantly. At most, Ditto would follow the Trainer's instruction to a T.

What you expect from a blob of purple — or light blue if it's a Shiny — viscous goo? It did not have a brain and it was a miracle those Ditto caught by Trainer could follow and understand their Trainer's instruction.

Let's return back to the new Ditto left behind by its parent? Creator? Whatever….

At first, it looked like glistening purple goo on the ground, which did not show a sign of life whatsoever. After a short while, its viscous body twitched and two round dots and a horizontal straight line appeared on its gooey body.

The dots as its eyes became flat lines and turned back into circles before turning to flat lines again, back and forth, at a rapid pace as if the Ditto was blinking its eyes.

Right after that, it squirmed on its place without meanings or how it was seen at first glance. Finally, it moved a part of its gooey body in front of its eyes.

The moment it saw its own body part, its small dot-like eyes enlarged as though they were bulging out in a comical surprise. Then, it squirmed strongly before stopping dead after a short while. The next moment, a gloomy aura flooded its surrounding and the empty air above it as though it was brooding.

From its amusing action, it was obvious this Ditto was not the normal Ditto. It was too smart and expressive to be a normal one. However, you made a grave error if you thought it was just a unique, intelligent Ditto.

Actually, this Ditto was a much, much more than what it appeared at first glance. It was a fully sentient, intelligent being. To better understand my cryptic words let's listen to what was floating in its mind even though it did not have a brain…

…_I am a…slime? Holy Mary's wasted virgin pussy! I'm now a fucking slime! Are you fucking kidding me?! I can't believe it! I should listen to everyone and stopped playing Pokémon Go in a crowded street! Now, I died, being hit by a car — what a cliché way to die — and got reincarnated as a fucking slime! What am I going to do now? I haven't gotten laid, damn it. Shit! I died virgin, am not I? God damns it! Shit! Motherfucker!_

…errr — I hoped there were no children under 15 reading this story because we just heard the unspeakable for children's innocent ears. Regardless, I expected you to understand why this one Ditto was very, very special.

According to its internal bemoaning, we discovered this Ditto was much more than it should be; a human's soul who transmigrated in the body of a Ditto after his death, despite that soul had yet to realize this fact and was mistaking his species as a normal slime.

This unusual phenomenon would certainly bring changes, but whether it was good or bad, no one could claim of knowing it. Not me, the humble narrator of this story. Not even Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon and Pokégod of that world. And of course, you who read this story to find out what would happen next...

So, I implored you: let's find out together with me whether the changes our gooey protagonist will bring are the good ones or the terrible ones. Let's follow his tale in the world of Pokémon together!

**(-o-)**

It has been a short while after he discovered he has reincarnated as a purple slime...or so he thought. He was only a teenager who had yet to graduate high school, so he was out of loops when he discovered he had died and reincarnated as slime.

At first, he hoped he had an awesome power like certain slime in the eastern cartoon he watched before his death, but reality cruelly crushed his hope when he discovered he did not have any awesome power.

Dejected, he decided to drag his gooey body aimlessly to clear his mind. He wished he would meet other living creatures in this place; preferably, it was something friendly and not hostile.

He found himself in what appeared to be a damp, dark cave. Well, it was not totally dark because the glowing stones on the rocky walls, floor, and ceiling supplied the tunnel with light, which was not bright enough. The lack of proper light has been a problem for him at the beginning, though his eyesight has adapted enough to the limited light of the place.

_...just what kind of place is this?_ He wondered soundlessly, trying to distract his mind. _This place looks like a normal cave, but that glowing rocks don't look normal whatsoever. I have never seen anything like that on Earth. If something like that existed back on Earth, I'm sure that kind of rocks should have been very famous, right?_

Before long, he put down his curiosity and poured his effort to move faster. Because of his gooey body, which was lacking limbs, his movements were very limited. He crept slowly on the ground and he swore the snail-pace would drive him insane before long.

During the next couple of dozen minutes, he moved aimlessly in the cave. He had met a T-junction once and chose to the left path. He almost gave up when he found no living being beside him. However, he saw something right before he truly gave up and lost his motivation to seek out other living beings.

Honestly, how he could see everything in front of him when his body was nothing but purple goo was a mystery. Regardless, he finally found a sleeping creature.

Because of the dark tunnel, he couldn't properly see its appearance. Nevertheless, he felt relief because he discovered he wasn't the sole living being in this dark cave.

Overjoyed by his finding, he crept in the direction of the mysterious creature quickly...or as quickly as his gooey body was capable of. When he was a few meters away from the creature position, he stopped dead on his track because something happened with his body.

His body squirmed, stretched out, and transformed, ignoring his consent. It transformed into a humanoid figure with a tail, short limbs with three claws each, and an oversized head with a short snout. Before long, the transformation finished and he stood silently on his spot, struck dumb by the sudden incident.

_...the fuck happened?_ He thought in bewilderment. At the same time, he felt like he had projected something out. What he projected was something he did not know...

_...hey! Tone it down, please! Someone's napping, here..._

His spine straightened unintentionally, he tensed his body, when he heard a disembodied voice in his head. If not because the voice sounded sleepy and lazy, of which lacking in hostility except the annoyance, he would freak out openly. Though the voice sounded reasonable, his guard was still up.

_...who? Show yourself, bastard!_ He called out mentally and experienced the same sensation from before. Honestly, what was that mysterious feeling? Just what he was projecting out? He did not know. He was confused and frustrated. The disembodied voice did not help him in this case, either.

_Oh! For Arceus' sake! Couldn't you just shut up already? It's hard to find a good spot, y'know? And here, I thought I can get a satisfying nap. Tch, damn it!_ The disembodied voice complained in frustration. _Gotta find a new place before Mom finds me slacking off again…_

Then, a rainbow-colored phosphorescent light covered the unknown creature and caught his attention. At this point, he finally saw the mysterious creature true appearance. He was struck dumb and stood rooted on the spot. He watched blankly as an Abra disappeared in rainbow light he guessed to be the effect of Teleport.

_...that was an Abra. A real, living, breathing, honest-to-god Abra. A real motherfucking Pokémon... I take it that the disembodied voice belonged to that Abra... so that Abra used Telepathy... I guess the mysterious sensation I felt earlier is Psychic power..._ He pondered soundlessly and tried to comprehend what happened.

He raised his limb with sharp, retractable three yellow claws. _A purple slime that can transform into an Abra… only Ditto came to mind. Don't tell me I got reincarnated as a Ditto?_

He dropped his clawed limb and stared ahead into the dark tunnel, slack-jawed.

_I am not sure whether this is good or bad..._

**(-o-)**

After he met that lazy Abra and transformed into that Psychic-Type Pokémon, he has decided to sit down and pondered his current out of the norm situation.

He was not sure whether he was reincarnated as a Ditto in the Pokémon Rescue world or Pokémon Adventure world or Pokémon anime world. He needed to gather more information about his current whereabouts. Regardless, he pushed those thoughts aside because of a more pressing matter.

_Can a Ditto maintain Transform this long?_ He pondered soundlessly and checked his Abra form.

He tried to remember the information about Ditto from Pokémon anime and the internet in his mind, but he discovered something more than what he initially expected. He could recall all his memory with perfect clarity and was struck dumb by this discovery.

Not only that, he could feel how easy it was to think. His mind felt so clear as if he had been muddle-headed for so long and finally woke up.

_...is this because of Psychic power I have after transforming to an Abra? How does it work? Isn't a Ditto supposedly a Normal Type Pokémon?_

Myriads of questions popped in his mind. The more question popped out, more sidetracked he became. In the end, he decided to stop thinking and wished to revert back to normal. Though his transformation as an Abra, he decided to call it his Abra form for the sake of shortening it, gave him a super smart brain, he felt uncomfortable because he wasn't accustomed to it.

Following his wish, his body following his wish and he reverted back to his gooey form. He squirmed and did the equivalent of a relieved sigh in his Ditto Forme.

_Well, now, I've returned back to my original form. Does this mean I need to face another Pokémon species to transform... wait the moment! I remember that I did not need to use Transform when I transformed into an Abra before. That means, I have Impersonate ability, I suppose…_ He figured. _But, I need to drag my body on the dirt without feet. I wish I have a pair of feet for moving faster. This body is so... huh? What!?_

His sudden transformation cut his mussing short; he transformed back to an Abra. Simultaneously, he felt something decreased within him. He instinctively knew he could only use Transform for nine times before he couldn't use it anymore.

He sank deep in thought by this discovery and though: _Is it normal for a Ditto to transform back into Pokémon they have transformed before? I don't think it's the case, here. My memory of Pokémon anime and their canonical information from the internet told me Ditto can only transform into Pokémon they face. Then why can I transform back into an Abra with only a thought? Am I special? Is it because of my special condition as reincarnated former human that has mutated me into something more?_

He stopped himself before he sunk deep into tangent. Then, he pondered something else, of which he discovered after his transformation.

_I guess that sensation is my Move PP gone down. Since Transform has ten PP, there are nine left before it becomes zero. I need to discover a means to recover the lost PP. Well, then, I hope resting can recover my PP. If not, I need to visit the Pokémon Center to recover it and that's going to be awkward..._

In his Abra Forme, he sighed helplessly…or the equivalent of the action in his current form. He believed that he was either in the Pokémon Rescue world because the game-like limitations and rules he had discovered. But, there was a chance that he was in another version of the Pokémon the Origins/Generation world with humankind in it.

He hoped it was the later. Furthermore, he wouldn't mind being in the Pokémon anime world. In fact, that would be the best…

Though he got reincarnated as a Pokémon, in his core he was a human. He would yearn for interaction with another human.

However, interacting with a human in his current form had its downside: he was a Pokémon, a Ditto to be exact, and any human Trainer would realize that he was a unique Pokémon because of intelligence.

Pokémon Trainers wouldn't leave him alone because of that. They would try to catch him because of his uniqueness.

His real problem was that he did not want to be caught and owned by another person. It was his nature as a human who wanted to be free — to be his own person. However, he was a Pokémon now. Should he accept his new fate as his former species' pet?

Of course not! Nobody could own him because he was a free, intelligent individual. All hail freedom and free will! Regardless,

_...perhaps, being caught by a pretty gal with Poképhilia fetish don't sound so bad, but the chance for it to happen is almost nonexistent. Speaking of human... can I transform into a human after meeting one? I hope so... For now, though, what should I do?_

He pushed aside his other thoughts and contemplated his next move. Before long, he made his decision.

_I am going to find another Pokémon. I hope the next Pokémon I meet can answer some questions I have,_ he made up his mind.

He climbed up from the dirt floor and trotted ahead. A few steps after he began, he stopped abruptly and palmed his snout.

_I'm an idiot. I can use Teleport. Why didn't I use it?_

After that realization, he prepared to use the move he copied, but he stopped when he realized a piece of important information related to Teleport.

In the Game Teleport would send you back to the latest Pokémon Center you have visited; wherein a battle, it would let you flee away. However, the anime showed how Teleport sent you to a random place or somewhere you already know of.

_Tough luck I don't know any place in this world, of which the move would send me somewhere randomly._ He assumed. _Oh, well, I still need to use it, though. What the worst can happen?_

Taking a leap in faith, he used Teleport and rainbow-colored light covered his body. He felt disoriented by the sudden transfer and he too felt weightlessness.

He realized his Teleport had sent him a little above the ground. He panicked when the gravitation pulled his body down. But, it wasn't the end of rapid development. Following his hidden ability — Impersonate — that turned on all of sudden, his body transformed.

He transformed into something big and heavy. Before he could properly acquaintance with his new form, he slammed the ground and something else...

"_Graaah!? Who dares interrupt my sleep?"_ A guttural voice like two stones ground together said.

At the same time, his new body was thrown away and he fell down the ground. Then, he saw the source of the terrifying voice and instantly became pale…or the equivalent of turning pale in his current form.

He had teleported above a mean-looking Rhydon and had dropped on it, waking it up roughly from what appeared to be a very pleasant dream... and of course, it has become livid.

Finally, Rhydon's beady eyes focused in his direction. Those eyes were glaring murder at him.

…_Oh, shit!_

He knew when he was screwed!

* * *

**AN: that was the first chapter of this wish-fulfillment Pokémon story, and yes, I call this story a wish-fulfillment because it is what it is. I won't sugar coat it. **

**The eastern cartoon **_**That Time, I Got Reincarnated as Slime**_** inspired me to write this madness. This story is rated M for the adult contents in the future. It will be started in Pokémon the Origins/Generation verse and continued to Anime version. **

**Other than that, my SI-OC will have some sexcapades with both Pokémon and human, though the Pokémon can transform into a human form. In the end, he is still a human a deep down and he doesn't have a bestiality fetish.**

**Anyway, review, please! And thanks for reading :-)**

* * *

_Note: Pokémon listed in Transformation Index are Pokémon Ditto can transform to._

_Ditto's Information (at the end of the chapter)_

_Ability: Limber _

_Hidden Ability: Impersonate_

_Type: Normal_

_Level: 10_

_Moves: Transform_

_Transformation Index:_

_Abra — Lv: 18 — Ability: Telepathy — Hidden Ability: Telepathy — Move: Teleport_

_Rhydon — Lv: ? — Ability: ? — Hidden Ability: ? — Move: ?_


	2. Rhydon and the turning point!

_**Hybrid of Fate: 'Reference s'… what do you mean?**_

_**L.B.N: Why thank you.**_

_**LordBell: What do you think of Pokémon Gijinka?**_

_**Episoph: Thank you. Well, you will understand about the mechanism of Ditto's ability and Transform move in the future chapter.**_

_**Creus: Thank you very much.**_

_**Mola King: For your question about Amalgamation Form… well, that's going to be a spoiler if I answer that. **_

_**Your next inquiry about mix and match ability, well, you will find it out in the next chapter, I guess. **_

_**For your question about the smarts and mental upgrade as Psychic Type… Actually, he can, but it will be a conscious effort instead of a subconscious effort. It can be seen in the previous chapter when he felt smarter in his Abra Form, but he hasn't familiarized himself with that aftereffect. **_

_**He will get caught by a Poké Ball, but I already have a plan prepared for it.**_

_**No. PP can only rise with the help of PP Up and PP Max, at least in his current world. In the game, I remember a Ditto can only copy moves with 5 PP each, disregarding its true maximum PP. At least, he can raise the PP with PP Up/Max to 8.**_

_**In the current alternate version of the Pokémon world — based on Pokémon the Origins/Generation, he can only use moves. It is a different matter altogether when he visited anime verse with Ash in it.**_

_**Thank you for your long, delicious review even though they are mostly questions. I appreciate it, really.**_

* * *

The moment Rhydon's field of vision focused on him, he knew that he was screwed.

His life perseverance instinct rang noisily in his head, but his body froze. He lied motionless on the dirt floor, his pupils shrunk into a small dot as his eyes dilated.

_I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead..._

He mentally chanted that line like a broken cassette recorder. He could not do anything else. His mind had shut down by Rhydon's killing intent. It was the first time he ever became a target of something intense like that.

"_I'm gonna make you pay for interrupting my sleep," _Rhydon growled threateningly.

It roared loudly and raised one of its arms. Then, its raised arm glowed as it used one of its moves.

The uproarious sound dispelled the spell that bound him in his place. He jolted awake from his near catatonic state. When he saw Rhydon's glowing arm, he knew he would be really dead if it hit him. He wanted to get away from the Rhydon quickly and grew desperate.

At that moment, his Teleport activated, following his desperate, subconscious desire. The rainbow-colored light covered him and in the next moment, he disappeared from Rhydon's field of vision.

Rhydon was ready to pummel down its target but was caught off guard when its target disappeared in a flash of rainbow color. It stared blankly at the spot its target was a moment prior, Rhydon couldn't comprehend what happened.

A short while later, Rhydon realized its prey had run away. When it woke up from its bewilderment state, it roared louder than before. Its loud roar, of which frustration filled it, echoed in the dark tunnel. Then, it went into a blind rampage, scaring the other Pokémon living close by.

The human-turned-Ditto probably did not know, but he just fled from certain death in the hand of the strongest Rhydon lived in the 2nd Floor of Cerulean Cave.

**(-o-)**

Our gooey protagonist, in his current Rhydon form, reappeared in another place. His back landed on the dirt floor, the tunnel shook by the extreme weight of his new form.

He did not move. He was staring blankly at the rocky ceiling. He too was caught off guard by the instinctive activation of Teleport. Though, he felt relief the Teleport activated in the right moment or he would die…

The idea of his second death sent a chill down his spine. Additionally, it reminded him of his first death.

He forcefully returned his mind back to the present. Relief flooded his body as he realized he had successfully fled from a near-death situation.

_I'm alive. Holy shit! That was so fucking close!_ He figured soundlessly in a near hysterical state.

He rolled his massive body and crouched on all four. Then, he started chuckling. His chuckle sounded like two rocks being bumped together repeatedly, rough and grating for the ears.

Soon, the volume of his chuckle climbed up. Then, he threw back his head and started laughing loudly.

He felt the brush with death from prior was the most intense accident he ever experienced, second only to his death. He wasn't a courageous person, he was a coward. Yet, the near-death experience had reminded him of something crucial, of which this world was a cruel place, more so with his current status as a Pokémon.

Though human was a danger for his freedom, humankind wasn't only the threat in his new life. Likewise, a wild Pokémon was a danger to his health and a threat to his life. The Pokémon side in this world was a brutal reality where the strong survive while the weak got devoured — dog eat dog kind of world. The near-death experience was like a slap that woke him up to his new reality.

Though the world wherein he got reincarnated was a setting for kid's game, this world was real with both positive and negative aspects. He knew that reality was a sadistic bitch. Many people said so. Moreover, he had experienced the unfairness of reality in his previous life.

He would not bother you with his old life. As much as he thought his past had been pitiful, there had been people with shoddier fate. So, let's put all stop about his past and focus more on the future…

He needed to change if he wanted to survive. He needed to harden his heart and to steel his mind if he wanted to live up his life freely. He needed to change his mentality and dropped the rainbow-tinted glass he used to watch this world...

What if he got reincarnated as slime in a world based on children's video game? It did not translate to his complete safety. He could still die if he wasn't careful... The accident with Rhydon from prior was the harsh reminder of this fact.

He needed to do something to preserve his life. There was only one answer; he needed to get stronger. But, first, he was mentally exhausted. Sleeping sounded good, wasn't it?

He climbed up from his four limbs on the ground and stood on the hind legs of his Rhydon form. Then, he drilled into the rocky wall, creating a new secret base. Though his Rhydon form didn't have Dig, he could still dig the rocky wall with his new and awesome drill to create a tunnel and a secret base for himself. He did not revert back to his Ditto form — his base form— and fell asleep as a Rhydon.

In his sleep, he had a nightmare about his near-death accident with the Rhydon whose form and moves he'd copied. His first sleep in his second life was fitful.

**(-o-)**

Waking up, he did not know how long he had been sleeping. Time was lost in the mysterious cave he was in. He couldn't see the sun or moon to gauge the time.

He immediately checked his condition and was pleasantly surprised when he discovered he was still in his Rhydon form. It showed him that he wouldn't revert back to his base form when he lost unconscious or sleeping… he found it was very convenient. In addition, his decreased PP had recovered back to the maximum, 10 for Transform and 5 for the rest of the moves he copied.

At least, he discovered something positive right after he woke up. It was alleviating his low mood slightly.

At this point, he found out the powerful moves he copied from the source of his latest nightmare. They were Horn Drill, Hammer Arm, Megahorn, and Earthquake; it was a list of powerful moves, scary moves, and he realized he was lucky to be alive after pissing off a very powerful Rhydon.

Nevertheless, the four limit moves was kind of obvious disadvantage, wasn't it? Or was it really the rules? Perhaps, the Rhydon only had four moves and in fact, Pokémon could learn more than standard in-game limits of moves?

Regardless of that, he put aside that thought and recalled his newfound deep resentment for that Rhydon. He silently swore to pay it back ten times, no, a hundred times. However, he needed the power to overwhelm that behemoth.

He contemplated silently how he could raise his power quickly.

_Since there was a PP mechanism or something resembling it, I wonder if the level system also exists too,_ he pondered soundlessly.

He was really curious but pushed that topic for later. He needed to find a way to become strong quickly. After dallying back and forth for a short while, he recalled the new moves he copied from Rhydon.

A flash of inspiration hit him. He had a wonderful idea; he can amass countless, varying moves and forms to help him in all kinds of situation? Actually, the idea was brilliant and he could see it succeed.

_Okay. So, I need to copy many Pokémon until I gained diverse Forms, Abilities, and Moves to give me the edge in the varying situation I will get into…_

It was not like he would intentionally seek out trouble, but he was better 'being prepared but not need it than being unprepared when need it'.

His next plan set, he immediately started implementing his plan and dug himself out of his secret base. He could use Teleport to get out, but his Teleport was very precious.

Teleport was useful for running away from terribly tough Pokémon. Moreover, he could only use it five times. He couldn't waste it for something so trivial such as getting out of his secret base. He decided to use Teleport only for an emergency.

After getting out of his secret base, he collapsed the entrance and transformed into his Abra form. His Rhydon form was packed with brute power, that was true, but it was too big and slow. His Abra was better for strolling around because of its small size and bipedal, humanoid form.

He began his aimless walk and hoped he would meet another Pokémon in a stroke of luck. He did not know how long he had been walking.

On his walk, he discovered two Poké Balls containing a different item each; a Full Restore and PP Up.

He was lucky to discover that. He kept the Full Restore for an emergency. For PP Up, he used it to increase the PP of his Teleport, increasing it to 6. Then, he continued his aimless walk.

Before long, he met with another Pokémon. He saw two Glooms and approached them quickly. When he got close enough, his hidden ability — Impersonate — automatically turned on and he transformed into the next stage evolution of Oddish line.

The Glooms had sensed his arrival and they eyed him warily with their squinting eyes.

"_Peace! I'm not seeking a fight!"_ He said in Gloom's language, of which he just chanted the syllables in the species name. _"I have some questions I hope you two can answer."_

The Glooms exchanged a silent look. It was an interesting interaction because their squinted eyes looked like a pair of closed eyes. Then, they looked in his direction again.

"_Speak." _One of them stated curtly. From its masculine tone, he realized it was a male Gloom.

It was very weird for a masculine creature to have a flower attached to its body. At least, a male Gloom was better than a male Bellossom or a male Roserade.

Regardless of that, he was relieved because he could communicate with other Pokémon easily. He shot his first question:_ "Do either of you know if human existed outside of this cave?" _

"_Human?" _The other Gloom asked for clarification. From its voice, he realized this one was a female.

"_Yes. Humans. Do you know anything about that race?"_ He pressed for an answer.

"_Well, I'm not sure myself because I never met human, only heard them from older ones in this place. Human lives outside. But, they rarely enter this place. This is a safe haven for us."_ The female Gloom replied. _"What about you, darling?"_

The male Gloom contemplated silently for a short while. Then, it nodded and said, _"I have heard about them. They rarely visited this place. The farthest they have intruded in this place is only the first floor. We are now on the second floor and all Pokémon here is stronger than those on the first floor."_

"_Can you tell me what kind of place this cave is?"_ He asked the Glooms for the most important thing yet.

The two Glooms exchanged a silent glance again before looking in his direction quizzically. Then, the female one asked, _"Are you new here?"_

"_Yes."_ He said curtly, hoping that he didn't sound suspicious._ "If you wouldn't mind, tell me what human called this place is."_

"_I never had the interest to know what human call this place is. This is a safe place for us and it's enough for me." _The female Gloom replied apologetically.

He felt frustrated by the female Gloom's answer, but he controlled himself and fought back the urge to show his displeasure. Then, he remembered that the male gloom had sunk deep in thought. He hoped this one wouldn't be a liability like the other one.

"_Well,"_ the male Gloom began, _"Some Pokémon told me the name of this place in the past… What's it... Coralline... No. Not that. Caro...Cara...Ceru—Aha! I remember now! Human called this place Cerulean Cave!"_

He was struck dumb by the male Gloom's answer.

Of all place in Pokémon World, he never thought he was in Cerulean Cave, the place where Mewtwo lived in Gen I & II games and their remake. No wonder the Rhydon that almost killed him was absurdly strong with a list of powerful moves. However, he was curious why a weak Pokémon like that Abra he met also lived in this place.

"_Do you need something else? We don't have all time, you know,"_ the male Gloom said tersely, waking him up from his deep musings.

"_Ah, no, and thank you for your help sir and ma'am,_"He said in a hurry and used Teleport to get away from the two Glooms quickly.

The teleportation brought him into another empty tunnel. He quickly transformed into his Rhydon form and dug a secret base in the rocky wall. He repeated what he had done in the past, but he expanded the size of the chamber this time; it was three times bigger than his former secret base.

Right after he finished building a new secret base, he remembered his old base and felt stupid for creating a new one. He could just teleport back to his old base and expanded it; it was a lot less labor that way.

Since he already built it with so much effort, he decided to use the new base as his permanent hideout. He put behind the problem with his hideout since it was wrapped up. Then, he closed the entrance.

After transforming into a Gloom, he checked the moves he copied from the two Glooms he had met up by a chance. He discovered he was lucky because of the diverse moves he received from the two Glooms.

…_though, it can be better if there is no four-moves limit bullshit rule._ He griped soundlessly as he realized that a Pokémon could only learn four moves maximum.

He copied seven moves in total, eight to be precise, but the two Glooms had Mega Drain each. Regardless, he decided it was a good haul.

The male Gloom had Mega Drain, Poison Powder, Toxic, and Razor Leaf. Meanwhile, the female Gloom had Mega Drain, Sleep Powder, Leech Seed, and Moonblast.

_I got a bunch of status type moves. There is also Fairy Type moves… Moonblast. Is this enough to give me an edge over that Rhydon?_ He contemplated soundlessly and sunk deep in thought.

Rhydon was dual Rock/Ground Type Pokémon and Grass Type attacks were super effective on them. He was tempted to deliver his revenge as soon as possible, but he fought back the urge at the last moment.

_No! I need to find out whether the level system existed or not. If it exists, I can grind my level up before I face that Rhydon and make it pay what he'd done to me. If there's no such thing like a level system, I can increase my moves selection by copying other Pokémon form and moves… Regardless, I think I need to raise the repertory of my moves first, I guess…_

Resolving to raise his versatility first, he quickly left his secret base and sought other Pokémon to us his Impersonate on. He would use Teleport to run away the moment he finished impersonating other Pokémon and copied their moves. He would stop only for restoring his Teleport PP.

He spent a whole week without meals since his composition made him able to disregard those needs. Of course, he did not know that he had spent that long in increasing his form collection.

So far, he had copied other Glooms and Oddishes when he stumbled into their secret lair. Then, there was a very strong Onix, not at the level of the Rhydon he wanted to beat, a Kangaskhan, a flock of two Dodrios and three Doduos, a swarm of Zubats and Golbats, and finally a colony of Geodudes and Gravelers.

As they said, time passed quickly when you are busy. And our gooey protagonist unquestionably had a very busy week...

* * *

**AN: That's guys. Just a character development… whether you deem it important or not, it's up to you! Still, ****do NOT forget to leave a review if you like this story, damn it! I needed people who show their appreciations for the effort and time I spent on this chapter!**

* * *

_Transformation Index (Updated!)_

_Rhydon — Lv: 60 — Ability: Rock Head — Hidden Ability: Reckless — Moves: Horn Drill, Hammer Arm, Megahorn, and Earthquake_

_Gloom (Male) — Lv: 47 — Ability: Chlorophyll — Hidden Ability: Stench — Mega Drain, Poison Powder, Toxic, and Razor Leaf. _

_Gloom (Female) — Lv: 45 — Ability: Chlorophyll — Hidden Ability: N/A — Moves: Mega Drain, Sleep Powder, Leech Seed, and Moonblast._

_Oddish — Lv: 1~52 — Ability: Chlorophyll — Hidden Ability: Run Away — Moves: Absorb, Growth, Sweet Scent, Acid, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Mega Drain, Lucky Chant, Moonlight, Giga Drain, Toxic, Natural Gift, Moonblast, Grassy Terrain, and Petal Dance _

_Other Gloom — Lv: 21~55 — Ability: Chlorophyll — Hidden Ability: Stench — Moves: Absorb, Growth, Acid, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Razor Leaf, Mega Drain, Toxic, Natural Gift, Moonblast, Petal Blizzard, and Grassy Terrain._

_Kangaskan — Lv: 59 — Ability: Scrappy — Hidden Ability: Inner Focus — Moves: Mega Punch, Dizzy Punch, Crunch, and Outrage_

_Onyx — Lv: 55 — Ability: Rock Head — Hidden Ability: N/A — Moves: Rock Tomb, Constrict, Rock Throw, and Stone Edge_

_Geodude — Lv: 1~50 — Ability: Rock Head/Sturdy — Hidden Ability: Sand Veil — Moves: Tackle, Defense Curl, Mud Sport, Rock Polish, Rollout, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Smack Down, Bulldoze, Self-Destruct, Stealth Rock, Rock Blast, Earthquake, Explosion, Double-Edge, and Stone Edge_

_Graveler — Lv: 25~55 — Ability: Rock Head/Sturdy — Hidden Ability: Sand Veil — Moves: Tackle, Defense Curl, Mud Sport, Rock Polish, Rollout, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Smack Down, Bulldoze, Self-Destruct, Stealth Rock, Rock Blast, Earthquake, Explosion, Double-Edge, and Stone Edge_

_Zubat — Lv: 1~45 — Ability: Inner Focus — Hidden Ability: Infiltrator — Moves: Absorb, Supersonic, Astonish, Bite, Wing Attack, Confuse Ray, Air Cutter, Swift, Poison Fang, Mean Look, Leech Life, Haze, Venoshock, Air Slash, and Quick Guard._

_Golbat — Lv: 22~55 — Ability: Inner Focus — Hidden Ability: Infiltrator — Moves: Crunch, Wing Attack, Bite, Swift, Confuse Ray, Haze, Leech Life, Toxic, Poison Fang, Venoshock, Quick Guard, and Air Slash_

_Doduo — Lv: 21, 27 & 30 — Ability: Run Away/Early Bird — Hidden Ability: Tangled Feet — Moves: Peck, Growl, Quick Attack, Rage, Fury Attack, Agility, Drill Peck, Pursuit, Pluck, Double Hit, and Uproar._

_Dodrio — Lv: 53 & 55 — Ability: Run Away/Early Bird — Hidden Ability: Tangled Feet — Moves: Peck, Tri Attack, Quick Attack, Rage, Fury Attack, Pursuit, Pluck, Double Hit, Agility, Uproar, Acupressure, Swords Dance, Jump Kick, Drill Peck, Endeavor, and Thrash_


	3. Training Montage, Experiments & Level Up

_**L.B.N**_**: thank you... I appreciate it :-)**

_**ultima**_**-**_**owner**_**: thank you for reviewing.**

_**Guest**_**: are you Pokeshipping hater? Just asking a question. Anyway, let me think about it.**

_**Deus**__**Aut**__**Bestia**_**: Thank you for reviewing. Charlotte Katakuri, huh? Well, follow and find out. **

_**Mola**__**King**_**: the answer to your question related to stacking moves... Well, follow and discover by yourself. It's more fun that way. For your other question related to Pokémon he impersonates... That's kinda obvious, ain't it?**

_**Creus**_**: no need to worry :-) Yes, it is, but Rotom can only possess inanimate objects to change forms. Ditto? It can transform into ****ing Arceus with matching stats, sans HP. If you have any problem with chapter loading or error in review section after a new chapter's published, it means that you need to wait for a little while — around 30 minutes — before you can access it. It's the usual bug in FFnet.**

* * *

Eight weeks have passed since our gooey protagonist impersonated all kinds of Pokémon in the 2nd floor of Cerulean Cave. Other than Kadabra species, he has impersonated everyone.

Of course, we — you and I — are the only ones who know about this truth. Our protagonist didn't know how long he has shut himself in his secret base.

If you ask him: "How long have you stayed in that place?" He would blankly stare back and kept his silence in confusion because he didn't know the answer. Time holds no meaning for him: he has lost the sense of time in that dreary place. He only understood that he'd been in that place for a while.

He has been too focused on his efforts to master his new forms. Despite Transform helps him control his many forms, he felt unnatural in the form that wasn't bipedal and humanoid. That's why he trains to master some useful non-humanoid forms so that it feels natural when he used them.

_Do I have to do this repeatedly when I get a new form?_ One day, he had thought so and felt uneasy. He remembered that the number of Pokémon exceeded 700: he felt hopeless and became depressed.

Trying to master 700 different forms seems implausible: it was a waste of time and effort. However, given the incident with Rhydon which almost claimed his life, he grinded his teeth and pushed himself throughout his depression.

He soon learned to master his Golbat form.

That happened when he had difficulty mastering his newly acquired Golbat form. The form of Zubat and Golbat are two forms in which he could fly. After impersonating those species and storing their forms in his metaphorical transformation bank, he desired to take off to the sky as soon as possible.

First of all, he changed to Zubat form and found that he could not see. It's because this Pokémon species does not have organs to see.

He immediately returned to his original form as Ditto and transformed into Golbat. Instantly, he felt Golbat form was better than Zubat form because he could see, though Golbat's eyesight sucks. Then, he tried to fly and experienced a spectacular incident: he hit the wall, hard.

It would forever be a stain in his life he wanted to carry into his grave.

That accident happened because he could not move naturally in his Golbat form: he flew jerkily and couldn't control his course.

The reason why he couldn't move naturally in a form of Pokémon that doesn't have a bipedal, humanoid form because he has lost his instinct as Ditto.

We will put aside our favorite gooey protagonist's story to discuss Ditto species for a short while... Anyway, if you have been following this story from the beginning, you will know that I have mentioned a Ditto is not a smart Pokémon. This species is even more stupid than the rest of less intelligent Pokémon. However, Ditto has a sharp instinct that helped Ditto to control the body it impersonated without problems.

Unfortunately for our favorite main character, he has lost this instinct in exchange for his wisdom and intelligence as a human. It caused him to master his new body manually: it was not unlike the development of infants trying to control their bodies.

Even though it took a lot of time and efforts, the fruit he harvested from his hard work was so sweet that he teared up in glee. He finally could fly in his Golbat form naturally: he was able to do tricks in the air such as acrobatics, multiple barrel rolls, sharp turns, and other dangerous maneuvers: he has become a pro flyer!

Now, we approach the end of the first half training montage our gooey protagonist has started...

_I'm used to my non-bipedal, humanoid form. Next, I will experiment with moves that I copied from the Pokémon I impersonated_, our main character decided determinedly.

...and so, he entered the second part of his training montage!

**(-o-)**

We found our gooey protagonist flew in his Golbat form — alright, not so gooey in his current form. He was trying to find the closest Pokémon to beat for the sake of his experiment. In regard to his experiment, he wanted to discover whether the level system was real or not. In a while, he flapped his leathery purple wings tirelessly. He swiveled in the tunnel, zigzagging around the stalactites.

Before we continue, let's discuss what our favorite protagonist has done. First of all, two months have passed since he completed the initial stages of his training. Within two months, he mastered the moves he had copied from the Pokémon he impersonated and limits of each move. He has amassed a lot of data that he used as the basis of his fighting style...

I feel the detailed explanation of what our protagonist has done for two months will waste our precious time... and I feel you can't wait to immediately see what our protagonist has gotten after the second stage of his training montage. Therefore, let's see the results of his grueling self-torture for the past two months directly!

After searching for a long while, our protagonist discovered his first lab rat… It was the Rock Snake Pokémon, Onix. This Onix seemed familiar for he had seen it before and copied its form, ability, and moves.

The Onix was sleeping without a care in the world, and it made you mistake it as a row of rocks at first glance. He found it was actually an Onix because of a loud snore.

He perched upside down, gripping the spike on the rocky ceiling with his feet, and observed the sleeping Onix. Inwardly, he contemplated how he should knock off this huge Rock Snake Pokémon without endangering himself.

…_Fight smart, not hard. This is real life, not an action genre cartoon when the protagonist will prevail over all opponents and trials,_ he reminded himself soundlessly.

Since Onix was a dual Rock/Ground Pokémon, Water and Grass Type would be super effective against him. Fortunately, he had amassed a number of Grass Type moves. He could feel the Onix was disgustingly powerful, not at the level of his real target, but a way above his current state. According to this fact, getting a single hit it delivered would spell danger for his health… that he could even die.

He pushed aside the apprehension and anxiety from the threat of death. If he kept distancing himself from danger, he would forever be trapped in the restriction of his own making.

It did not mean he wanted to be a fearless, reckless fool who jumped into the jaws of Yveltal without insurance. He must survive and become stronger without being a suicidal moron who does not value his own life. He liked to keep his life, thank you very much.

_In the game and even in anime, Pokémon can only get one abnormal status effect, but it was in the game and the cartoon. I wonder if it's different, here…_ He pondered soundlessly and observed the snoring Rock Snake Pokémon.

A moment later, he decided to drop down. Then, he landed carefully on the ground.

After that, he transformed into his strongest Gloom form — he had several dozens of Glooms form after he accidentally stumbled into the secret lair of Oddishes and Glooms.

8 PP left before his Transform needs recharge: earlier, he used Transform to change into Golbat and Gloom a short while ago.

In the span of several seconds, he did nothing, only eyeing the sleeping gargantuan Rock Snake Pokémon silently. Then, it spat purple liquid from its mouth: he used Toxic to get the sleeping Onix poisoned.

The Rock Snake Pokémon shifted slightly but stayed asleep. He has tensed his small body, feeling anxious from awaking Onix. Almost immediately, he sighed in relief after discovering the Rock Pokémon hasn't woken up from the Poison-Status-Type Move.

He quickly prepared Sleep Powder as his first contingency and Teleport to flee if Sleep Powder failed its job… it was a multilayered plan to ensure his safety.

I repeat: he was fighting smart, not hard…

Carefully inspecting Onix, he discovered the Rock Snake Pokémon was still sleeping and it has been poisoned too. He made a mental note that he could inflict multiple abnormal status effects on his opponents.

So far, he felt satisfied by the discovery.

He waited for Onix to faint and found out it would be a while until the Rock Snake Pokémon fainted: it had massive health...as expected of absurdly powerful Onix.

He waited patiently while swaying his body around to keep himself focused. He has been counting in his mind and he guesstimated that an hour has passed. Actually, he was feeling frustrated and wanted to beat down the Onix quickly with his Rhydon form.

When his internal timer hit one hour and thirty minutes, Onix has taken massive damage. It stirred awake.

Its massive eyes, as big as his Gloom form, blinked and dilated in rage. It has discovered its poisoned status. It fixed its stare at the fake Gloom before it.

The enraged Onix was about to raise its head, but our protagonist didn't give it a chance: he released Sleep Powder from the Rafflesia-like flower protruding out of his head, sending Onix back to nightmarish dreamland. The Rock Snake Pokémon fell down the floor, creating a small localized earthquake because of its massive head and absurd weight.

When he found out that he was out of the danger, he sighed in relief. _Let speed up the process!_ He made up his decision soundlessly. Then, he used Razor Leaf on the defenseless Onix. He didn't care if someone accused him of fighting dirty. Honor and fairness only gave him quick access to the afterlife of the Pokémon World.

Spinning, hardened leaves with sharp edge were thrown from the small gap between his head and the flower attached on his skull. Unlike the normal Razor Leaf that sent out high numbers of leaves that was spread out widely, his Razor Leaf sent low numbers of razor leaves that flew narrowly in the air — it's like buckshot.

It was the result of his experimentation. He discovered the standard Razor Leaf wasted some energy to form more leaves, which mostly missed the target. That wasted energy was better applied to increase the strength of low number but well-aimed leaves, creating a higher chance for critical hit.

His attack struck true, Onix twitched in its sleep. He quickly spammed the rest: his Razor Leaf had 5 PP, of which he used once, leaving 4 PP behind. At the third round, obscenely durable Onix finally fainted.

Surprisingly, its eyes didn't turn into swirls: Its eyes rolled back into its rocky skull, showing the pure white sclera. He smirked in satisfaction at his success.

Almost immediately, our protagonist felt that his body absorbed something. It was an abstract sensation he couldn't properly put into words. However, whatever invisible substance he absorbed, it overflowed his metaphorical tank and shattered the metaphorical plug to access a wider tank to contain this mysterious, invisible substance. At one fell swoop, he sensed him get stronger. He realized that he has leveled up.

The mystifying sensation repeated… once… twice… and stopped after five times. He realized that he has leveled up five times in total. With each breakthrough, he grew stronger.

_So, the level system too existed in this world… interesting._ Satisfied, he mused soundlessly. He felt giddy from this discovery. _I'm level thirteen now, I suppose._ He added as the afterthought.

He remembered the information related to Ditto. Unlike other Pokémon, you cannot get a Ditto from breeding. It's said that weakest Ditto known is level 10 — he believed himself to be level 10 before his level up. Adds three levels in one fell swoop from making a powerful Onix faint, he was level 15 at this moment.

He was happy. In fact, it was the first time he felt this happy since he got reincarnated as a Ditto. In a short while, he decided to bask in the sweet feeling of accomplishment…

**(-o-)**

After our protagonist returned back to the present, he carefully inched closer to the fainted Onix. When he stood before at the side of the fainted Onix, he stomped its rocky snout with one of his feet. He sighed in relief when it didn't react at all.

_Now, what should I do? Should I leave this fainted Pokémon alone?_ He mulled over his options.

In a short while, he was standing there and contemplated his next action. He eyed the fainted Pokémon objectively.

_Do I need to kill it after I made it faint?_ He asked himself: he was torn between following the ruthless idea and leaving the fainted Rock Snake Pokémon alone.

_I plan to kill that Rhydon and need to harden myself for that. To prepare myself for that day, I need to start from here… there is a proverb about a faraway journey begins with a single step… however, I'm not sure about this... I feel pity at this Onix... No. This world is cruel... It's killing or being killed… I have chosen to keep my life… I need to harden my heart — to prepare myself — if I want to protect my life!_

After fierce internal turmoil, our protagonist made his decision. Then, he transformed into his Rhydon form.

7 PP left before his Transform needs recharge…

He looked at the fainted Onix and prepared himself for what he'll do. He raised one of his forelimbs and used Hammer Arm: the arm glowed.

Let's stop here for a short while and have a small discussion about our protagonist choice of action… you must be curious as to why he transformed into his Rhydon form first, right? Let me elaborate on his reason.

You see, not all moves can be used in some forms. For example, Hammer Arm cannot be used in his Gloom form because Gloom's bulk and weight isn't enough to pull out Hammer Arm's maximum destructive potential. He needed something heavy — something stronger — to use a proper Hammer Arm that can inflict massive damage.

In a related note, some moves cannot be used by other forms because species and type needed to use the moves. For example, he cannot use the abnormal statuses dealing Powders/Spore in his Rhydon form.

That's his main reason. For the secondary reason, his Rhydon form is his strongest form. Transform copied all stats of impersonated Pokémon, sans HP, which he wasn't sure how it worked in this world… he had a theory, which explained how HP is the amount of passive defensive energy — he guessed it's Aura, it's the Pokémon World! — that lessened damage inflicted upon Pokémon.

Let's return back to the present.

Our protagonist closed his eyes and brought down his glowing arm, his movement was fast and decisive. His hand struck Onix's skull and he heard a loud _crack!_

Flinching, he felt discomfort. He knew that his attack has crushed Onix's skull. He spammed Hammer Arm until there was no PP left. His hand has pierced through Onix's skull. He felt strange sensation from the organ inside Onix's skull he has crushed… it felt like a soft rock…

At that moment, he felt the sign of receiving experience. The amount was more than what he received prior, around ten times of what he gained for making Onix faint.

…almost immediately, he leveled up several dozens of time... He counted silently and found he'd leveled up 51 times.

The elation made him forget what he has done to the poor Onix. Slowly, he pulled his hand and opened his eyes. _Huh?_

He was struck dumb when the bloody scene he expected wasn't there. There was no red liquid… it was a mud-like fluid that spilled out of Onix's crushed skull. Perhaps, it was Onix's blood, but he didn't feel disgusted at that.

_Well… _Inwardly, he started mulling over this discovery. _Putting aside the fact that this makes the slur in Harry Potter very literal, this is better than the actual blood I've expected. This way, it doesn't feel like I've killed something… Not sure this means well or not for my psyche… but, I digress. _

He discarded the meaningless musings and started thinking of the serious matter. _So, Onix's blood seems no different from mud…_ _What's the color of other Pokémon blood, I wonder? Is the blood of Geodudes and Gravelers also like this? What about Oddish and its evolutions? Does machine-like Pokémon such as Magnimite and its evolution have blood? I won't be surprised if they spill out oil, though._

Many questions and theories sprouted in his head and he desired the answers.

_Well, I can find out later. Now, I know that the level system exists in this world. I guess… it's grinding time!_

At the end of his quiet musings, he unconsciously formed a fanged grin. Additionally, his Rhydon form looked intimidating. Both made him look wicked…

That day, Terror of Cerulean Cave is born…

AN: I'm not quite sure how much around Lv 55 Onix will give out EXP upon fainted… never focused on it when I played Pokémon, FYI. I too don't know how much a Ditto needs EXP to level up from level 10. If you know, tell me, please. I'll appreciate the help. For now, I used my personal guesstimate for this story.

* * *

**AN2: I've calculated Ditto's exp fain from making Onix faint and killing it. From making Onix faint, Ditto gain 6881 EXP. The calculation is as the following formula in Pokémon World Online:**

**(((1×108×55÷5×1)×((2×55+10)2.5÷(2×55+10+10)2.5))+1*1*(55/2))=6881.34615. I rounded it to 6881.**

**Ditto at level 10 has accumulated 2293 EXP. So, 2293+6881=9174. It raised Ditto to level 15 (8455), almost level 16 (10,384).**

**Meanwhile, killing Onix gave him all Onix's accumulated EXP at level 55 (851,857). So, 9,174+851,857=861031. It's enough to raise his level to level 66 (839,923). However, this level rush is only once. He needs to beat/kill Pokémon with a higher level than his to earn EXP. Which Cerulean lacks, excluding Mewtwo and odd Pokémon above level 66.**

**Anyway, review, please! And thanks for reading :-)**

* * *

_Ditto's Latest Information!_

_Unofficial Secondary Type(s): Psychic, Rock, Ground, Grass, Poison, and Flying_

_Level: 10 » 66 (Almost reaching 67)_


	4. Terror on the Loose and Preparation!

_**cLPolaris**_**: actually, I like those two series too! Thank you.**

_**nekoboy13**_**: as of now, the setting is still in the game verse, so item inside Poke Ball existed. Well, I don't have confidence in writing a 1st Person's point of view. **

_**cool GUY**_**: I'm glad you like it :-)**

_**Roberto Pelotudo**_**: Thank you.**

_**Doctor Doofenshmirtz**_**: He'll become OP after impersonating Arceus, the Pokégod, and it's still far in the future.**

_**L.B.N**_**: Thank you. Your review is motivating :-)**

_**Guest**_**: Thank you. Well, now that you said it. Indeed, Ditto is the slime version of Pokémon World and the trope of slime is their nature as a lewd monster. Reminds me of a mature J-novel titled 'Inside of Cave Obscenity'. Anyway, should I make our gooey protagonist lay with other female characters in Pokémon? That's a hard question.**

_**CrazyApple666**_**: I'm glad you found this story interesting, was that a morale boost. Instead of Cerulean City, he will do his heist in Celadon City. Celadon Department Store is in that city.**

_**Zelp**_**: as of now, the setting is in Pokémon the Origin, aka Game version. He'll visit anime verse in far future.**

_**ultima-owner**_**: thank you for the help. It's appreciated :-)**

_**Deus Aut Bestia**_**: I'm glad you find my story enjoyable.**

**Creus: about killing a human, you'll find out later. For destroyed Poke Ball with Pokémon inside, no, the Pokémon will be released. Thank you for reviewing :-)**

_**nyanmato**_**: actually, I never thought about it that deep. Now, you make me think and become stumped :-/ Anyway, in his current world, think like Pokémon has endless spring of Aura to use moves but limited by PP. It doesn't mean Ditto is OP yet. He has countless forms, indeed, but he is limited. Look, his Transform has 10 PP, max 15 after raising it with PP up. Each form has 4 moves with 5 PP each, meaning 20 PP/form. So 15x20 = 300 (480 max from raising PP with drug) moves. He can only use max 300 moves before he needed to take rest. I hope my explanation helps.**

* * *

In the second floor of Cerulean Cave, Rhydon is known as the strongest — most destructive — Pokémon by everyone else on that floor. However, only select few know the truth, of which that Rhydon isn't the strongest Pokémon in there. That title belongs to the sole Chansey living on that floor.

Unlike Rhydon that's feared by many, Chansey is respected because of its ability to heal other Pokémon. It will help other Pokémon in need.

Despite its kindness, compassion and non-confrontational nature, everyone — even Rhydon — knows not to anger it. There was an event where Rhydon had rampaged indiscriminately, severely wounded many Pokémon and even killed some.

The Egg Pokémon had snapped and the total beat down it delivered on Rhydon was enough to traumatize the Drill Pokémon. Chansey crushed Rhydon with no contest. It became the legend on the second floor only the older, stronger Pokémon know of.

The reason why it could achieve a victory in a battle against Rhydon is its ridiculous physical defense and special defense. Moreover, Chansey had Endure as an Egg Move, which allows it to survive from any attack that would cause it to faint at once. It also held Lucky Punch to increase its critical attack rate, despite its damage-dealing attack was only Egg Bomb. In addition, it had Natural Cure ability and Healer hidden ability, as well as a move to recover one's HP: Soft-Boiled. It too had Sing to put its opponent to sleep before whittling its opponent's HP.

This Chansey absolutely is geared for tanking attacks and harassing its opponent to death.

As of now, Chansey was visiting Rhydon's lair. The reason was the sharp increase of dead Pokémon in that floor, a colony of Paras and Parasect that gave it Tiny Mushrooms and Big Mushrooms included. Chansey thought Rhydon had rampaged and killed those poor Pokémon. To its surprise, Rhydon firmly denied the accusation.

"_I said, I don't know! It is not me!"_ Rhydon stated vehemently. Its beady eyes fixed on Chansey, fury and fear contained in them. It was angry because it was accused of something it didn't do and was fearful of Chansey.

Chansey small eyes fixed on Rhydon dubiously, searching for any sign of deceit. To its shock — it found none. Flabbergasted, Chansey asked back, _"Then, who has been killing Pokémon?"_

"…_Don't know, don't care! Those lots are weaklings, anyway."_ Rhydon shrugged nonchalantly.

Chansey fixed a disapproving glare at the callous display. _"That's bad. All lives are sacred, you know,"_ it reprimanded the Rock/Ground Pokémon.

Though Chansey understood that death was a part of the life cycle, it loathed needless death. If you kill other Pokémon for food, it would turn blind eyes at it. If you kill Pokémon unreasonably, it would put you down by herself. It would beat the crap out of you, heal you, beat you again and it repeated until you became traumatized.

Rhydon could attest it. In fact, it experienced that humiliating torture first hand. Man, was it brutal.

Chansey wouldn't kill. It disliked killing because of its kind and compassionate nature, despite Cerulean Cave was a hardcore place, in which the strong devour the weak. It didn't need to hunt other Pokémon for food: it had enough donations from the Paras and Parasect colony that would give it their naturally dropped mushrooms... Well, that colony was decimated now. Hence, it tried to discover the reason behind that meaningless death.

However, Chansey was oblivious to the reason why it was feared by Pokémon it had beaten. The Egg Pokémon could be such an airhead, sometimes.

"_Don't force your opinion on me, Chansey,"_ Rhydon growled. _"Now, if you don't have another business, leave! I am going to sleep!"_

"_Very well,"_ Chansey replied and left.

As it returned back to its own lair, it mulled over the reason behind the sharp rising of mortality rate in the course of several months. It had tried to question the Kadabra tribe living on the floor, but it was late. When it arrived at Kadabra and Abra Tribe place, it saw a scene of carnage. Not a single Psychic Pokémon was left alive.

It quickly ran through the rocky tunnel. For a Pokémon with bulky, ovoid form, it had very nimble feet and was a very fast runner.

As it was close to its lair, it saw a Golbat flying in a tunnel and approached the Bat Pokémon. The Golbat suddenly transformed into Chansey, showing its true identity as a Ditto, which unceremoniously fell down the floor and twitched.

At first, Chansey planned to greet the Golbat and warn it to be careful since something was killing other Pokémon indiscriminately. After it discovered the Golbat was, in fact, a Ditto, it changed its decision.

Ditto was dumb and annoying. They would copy you down to the appearance. When you talked to it, it would echo your words.

Ignoring the Golbat-shaped Ditto on the floor, Chansey proceeded forward. It wanted to reach its lair soon.

Unbeknownst by Chansey, the Ditto-Chansey was looking at its back in a disbelieving stare, apprehensive and excited after sensing Chansey's power. Then, the Ditto-Chansey disappeared in rainbow-colored light — the sign of Psychic-Type move Teleport being used.

We can guess the true identity of the Ditto. Indeed, it is our protagonist.

Now, let's return back to Chansey... What? You want me to focus on our protagonist! I get it why you desire that, but this section is about Chansey. It is a side character that would disappear and never seem again or reappear out of the blue later... Either way, Chansey existence is important in this chapter. Why? You will find out soon...

So, returning to Chansey... The Egg Pokémon quickly ran back home. After turning to the left in one T-junction, it finally approached its cave.

As soon as it entered its cave, it stopped dead. Its eyes dulled and its mouth made an 'O' shape. Its pinkish coloration became paler, its ovoid body was trembling. It couldn't properly process what its eyes have seen, its mind full of denial. It then returned back to the present and released a blood-curdling scream, _"NOOOOOOO!"_

Just what had Chansey seen to elicit such a strong reaction of denial from her? The answer was very gruesome and tragic.

Red liquids were pooling on the floor, spilling from the torn bodies littered the cave. A Wigglytuff, several Jigglypuff, Igglybuff and Happiny were dead and in a gruesome state that I couldn't express into words. They had been Chansey's family: the Wigglytuff as its mate and the rest were its hatchlings.

It's no wonder the Egg Pokémon traumatized and in so much denial. Its family had joined the long list of ruthlessly murdered Pokémon.

And so, that's how the Terror of Cerulean Cave claimed the lives of Chansey's family members and destroyed its life...

**(-o-)**

After you discovered what our protagonist unknowingly brought in his quest for power, what do you think of him? Will you feel disgusted and loathe him? Or do you feel nothing and keep watching his exploit objectively? Whether the case is, it's not my place to judge.

Just know that he isn't aware of what he caused in his mad campaign in the name of power. Just like you (whether you do look at this mysterious creature objectively or not, it's not my problem), he is objectively looking at Pokémon he has killed for EXP.

To him, they are a means to end; a vitamin to make him grow stronger; a nutrient to make him grow healthier.

Perhaps, if he knew what he had caused, he would begin to watch Pokémon subjectively and stop his ruthless killing spree. After all, he wasn't a heartless person who didn't know compassion.

He's as human as you and me despite his is living in metamorphic purple slime now. However, it is a different topic altogether. Let's return to our protagonist and what he's doing…

It had been a short while after our protagonist's accidental meeting with Chansey. He was in his Ditto form and plopping on the floor of his secret base, contemplating the earlier meeting critically. He recalled the ovoid pink Pokémon.

The Egg Pokémon was strong, absurdly so. It was stronger than Rhydon — his target and the strongest Pokémon he had met before then. He had retained the form he copied after the accidental meeting with Chansey. He was glad that he wasn't around the lair he had massacred the male Wiggletuff and its hatchlings. He realized their relationship with that overpowered Chansey because of the Happiny in that place.

It would be hard-pressed to fight the enraged Chansey. In fact, there was a chance he would lose if he made the smallest mistake.

Fighting in the wild is dangerous, unlike battling Pokémon in a controlled environment such as a gym match, league tournament, and even non-official match. In the wild, you could die if you were attacked after fainting, like what he had done to dozens — even hundred — of Pokémon on the second floor of Cerulean Cave.

Chansey form, which he retained, showed that it had Natural Cure that would cure any abnormal status effect inflicted upon itself after a short while. Moreover, the Healer hidden ability would cure all abnormal status effects inflicted upon other Pokémon around it. Its moves and stats were geared for tanking attacks and harassing its opponent to death. It has Egg Bomb, Soft-Boiled, Endure and Sing. Despite the single damage-dealing move, it could prove fatal in a fight.

Yes, Chansey was a problematic enemy to fight. Yet, it wasn't anything unmanageable.

_That aside,_ he changed the topic of his contemplation. _The time to make Rhydon pay for what it's owed me is quickly approaching… I have the confidence to off him now. After I settled my problem with that thing permanently, I'll hunt down that Chansey._

He has lost time after living a long while in the Cerulean Cave. He didn't know that almost a year passed by after he reincarnated as a Ditto. He only knew it had been a long while since then.

It dragged its gooey body to one of the corners where he saw a pile of Items he had found out. There were several Ultra Balls, a pile of Oran Berries, a towering pile of Tiny Mushrooms and Big Mushrooms, held items (Everstones, Light Balls, Thick Clubs, Twisted Spoons, Magnets, Metal Coats, Lagging Tails, Sharp Beaks, Lucky Egg, Oval Stone, Hard Stone, Shed Shell, Silver Powder, Soft Sand, Quick Claw, Absorb Bulb, and Focus Band) and untouched cures and recoveries items such Max Revive, Full Restore and Full Heal. There were also empty bottles of vitamins (PP Up, Zinc and Protein)

He eyed the Ultra Balls for a short while. They reminded him of his hidden Ultra Ball, of which he had used it to capture himself.

Why he had done that? Let me answer that. It started with the first Ultra Ball he had found out. The moment his vision fixed on the item, he had an epiphany. He wanted to find out whether he could be caught by another Poke Ball after entering one.

He had stopped his hunt for a while until he discovered another Ultra Ball. Then, he experimented with the two Ultra Balls. He discovered that the other Ultra Ball couldn't capture him, it bouncing on its gooey body uselessly. After that, he destroyed the first Ultra Ball he used to capture himself and captured himself with the second ball. This time, the second Ultra Ball succeeded.

The experiment made him realize two important points: First point, another Poke Ball couldn't capture him if he had been registered into a Poke Ball. The second point, he was a free game if his first ball had been destroyed.

After discovering that, he decided to capture himself and hide his Ultra Ball. That way, no Trainer would be able to capture him. It was a brilliant idea…if he needed to boast.

Afterward, he collected some items he would use in the fight against Rhydon. He decided to bring a bottle of Full Restore and Full Heal each and a Max Revive. He wanted to bring more, but he lacked room for them. He used a braided, dried root of Bellsprout as a makeshift rope.

Before long, he finished his preparation. Then, he decided to take a rest. He needed to be in his best if he wanted to come out victorious above that beast's corpse…

* * *

**AN: The end of the first Arc is nigh. I have fixed Ditto's EXP gain and the amount of level up as per the material I gained from Pokémon World Online. I want to keep the story close to official materials and whatnot. Anyway, review, please! And thanks for reading :-)**

* * *

_Ditto's Latest Information!_

_Level: 66_

_New Unofficial Secondary Type: Fighting & Bug _

_New Forms:_

_Abra — Level: 1~15 — Ability: Synchronize/Inner Focus — Hidden Ability: Magic Guard — Moves: Teleport._

_Kadabra — Level: 16~55 — Ability: Synchronize/Inner Focus — Hidden Ability: Magic Guard — Moves: Kinesis, Teleport, Confusion, Disable, Psybeam, Miracle Eye, Reflect, Psycho Cut, Recover, Telekinesis, Ally Switch, Psychic, Role Play, Future Sight, and Trick._

_Sandshrew — Level: 1~21 — Ability: Sand Veil — Hidden Ability: Sand Rush — Moves: Scratch, Defense Curl, Poison Sting, Sand Attack, Swift, Fury Swipes, Rollout, Rapid Spin, Fury Cutter, and Magnitude._

_Sandslash — Level: 22~55 — Ability: Sand Veil — Hidden Ability: Sand Rush — Moves: Scratch, Defense Curl, Poison Sting, Sand Attack, Swift, Fury Swipes, Rollout, Rapid Spin, Fury Cutter, Crush Claw, Magnitude, Protect, Swords Dance, Slash, Sandstorm, Sand Tomb, Dig, and Earthquake._

_Igglypuff — Level: 7 & 10 — Ability: Cute Charm/Competitive — Hidden Ability: Friend Guard — Moves: Sing, Charm, Defense Curl, Pound, and Sweet Kiss._

_Jigglypuff — Level: 21, 33, & 41 — Ability: Cute Charm/Competitive — Hidden Ability: Friend Guard — Moves: Sing, Pound, Defense Curl, Bide, Double Slap, Disable, Rest, Body Slam, Mimic, and Double-Edge_

_Wigglytuff — Level: 57 — Ability: Competitive — Hidden Ability: Frisk — Moves: Sing, Defense Curl, Play Rough, and Double-Edge_

_Happiny — Level: 2 & 9 — Ability: — Hidden Ability: — Moves: Pound, Charm, Copycat, Refresh, and Sweet Kiss_

_Chansey — Level: 65 — Ability: Natural Cure — Hidden Ability: Healer — Moves: Egg Bomb, Soft-Boiled, Sing, and Endure._

_Voltorb — Level: 1~29 — Ability: — Hidden Ability: — Moves: Charge, Tackle, Sonic Boom, Eerie Impulse, Spark, Rollout, Screech, Charge Beam, Swift, Electro Ball, Self-Destruct, and Light Screen. _

_Electrode — Level: 30~55 — Ability: Soundproof/Static — Hidden Ability: Aftermath — Moves: Magnetic Flux, Charge, Tackle, Sonic Boom, Eerie Impulse, Spark, Rollout, Screech, Charge Beam, Swift, Electro Ball, Self-Destruct, Light Screen, Magnet Rise, Discharge, Explosion, and Gyro Ball._

_Pichu — Level: 1~37 — Ability: Static — Hidden Ability: Lightning Rod — Moves: Thunder Shock, Charm, Tail Whip, Sweet Kiss, Nasty Plot, and Thunder Wave._

_Pikachu — Level: 26~ 51 — Ability: Static — Hidden Ability: Lightning Rod — Moves: Thunder Shock, Charm, Tail Whip, Sweet Kiss, Nasty Plot, Thunder Wave, Growl, Play Nice, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Feint, Double Team, Spark, Nuzzle, Discharge, Slam, Thunderbolt, Agility, and Wild Charge._

_Raichu — Level: 57 — Ability: Static — Hidden Ability: Lightning Rod — Moves: Double Kick, Agility, Quick Attack, and Thunder Bolt._

_Venonat — Level: 1~30 — Ability: Compound Eyes/Tinted Lens — Hidden Ability: Run Away — Moves: Tackle, Disable, Foresight, Supersonic, Confusion, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Stun Spore, Signal Beam, and Sleep Powder._

_Venomoth — Level: 31~55 — Ability: Shield Dust/Tinted Lens — Hidden Ability: Wonder Skin — Moves: Gust, Quiver Dance, Bug Buzz, Silver Wind, Tackle, Disable, Foresight, Supersonic, Confusion, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Stun Spore, Signal Beam, Sleep Powder, Leech Life, Zen Headbutt, Poison Fang, and Psychic._

_Bellsprout — Level: 1~20 — Ability: Chlorophyll — Hidden Ability: Gluttony — Moves: Vine Whip, Growth, Wrap, Sleep Powder, and Poison Powder._

_Weepinbell — Level: 21~55 — Ability: Chlorophyll — Hidden Ability: Gluttony — Moves: Vine Whip, Growth, Wrap, Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Acid, Knock Off, Sweet Scent, Gastro Acid, Razor Leaf, Poison Jab, and Slam._

_Cubone — Level: 1~51 — Ability: Rock Head/Lightning Rod — Hidden Ability: Battle Armor — Moves: Growl, Tail Whip, Bone Club, Headbutt, Leer, Focus Energy, Bonemerang, Rage, False Swipe, Thrash, Fling, Stomping Tantrum, Endeavor, Double-Edge, Retaliate, and Bone Rush._

_Marowak — Level: 55 & 56 — Ability: Lightning Rod & Rock Head — Hidden Ability: Battle Armor — Moves: Leer, Focus Energy, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Thrash, Stomping Tantrum, and Double-Edge._

_Paras — Level: 1~22 — Ability: Effect Spore/Dry Skin — Hidden Ability: Damp — Moves: Scratch, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Absorb, Fury Cutter, and Spore._

_Parasect — Level: 23~55 — Ability: Effect Spore/Dry Skin — Hidden Ability: Damp — Moves: Cross Poison, Scratch, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Absorb, Fury Cutter, Spore, Slash, Growth, Giga Drain, and Aromatherapy._

_Wynaut — Level: 1~14 — Ability: Shadow Tag — Hidden Ability: Telepathy — Moves: Splash, Charm, and Encore._

_Wobbuffet — Level: 15~45 — Ability: Shadow Tag — Hidden Ability: Telepathy — Moves: Splash, Charm, Encore, Counter, Mirror Coat, Safe Guard, and Destiny Bond._

_Magnimite — Level: 1~29 — Ability: Magnet Pull/Sturdy — Hidden Ability: Analytic — Moves: Supersonic, Tackle, Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Magnet Bomb, Light Screen, Sonic Boom, Spark, Mirror Shot, Metal Sound, and Electro Ball_

_Magneton — Level: 30~55 — Ability: Magnet Pull/Sturdy — Hidden Ability: Analytic — Moves: Tri-Attack, Electric Terrain, Supersonic, Tackle, Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Magnet Bomb, Zap Cannon, Light Screen, Sonic Boom, Spark, Mirror Shot, Metal Sound, Electro Ball, Flash Cannon, Screech, Discharge, Lock-On, and Magnet Rise. _

_Machop — Level: 1~27 — Ability: Guts/No Guard — Hidden Ability: Steadfast — Moves: Low Kick, Leer, Focus Energy, Karate Chop, Foresight, Low Sweep, Seismic Toss, Revenge, Knock Off, Vital Throw, and Wake-Up Slap._

_Machoke — Level: 28~57 — Ability: Guts/No Guard — Hidden Ability: Steadfast — Moves: Low Kick, Leer, Focus Energy, Karate Chop, Foresight, Low Sweep, Seismic Toss, Revenge, Knock Off, Vital Throw, Wake-Up Slap, Dual Chop, Submission, Bulk Up, Cross Chop, Scary Face, and Dynamic Punch._

_Lickitung — Level: 45~57 — Ability: Own Tempo/Oblivious — Hidden Ability: Cloud Nine — Moves: Lick, Supersonic, Defense Curl, Knock Off, Stomp, Chip Away, Refresh, Screech, Power Whip, and Wring Out._

_Rhyhorn — Level: 14~41 — Ability: Rock Head/Lightning Rod — Hidden Ability: Reckless — Moves: Horn Attack, Tail Whip, Fury Attack, Scary Face, Smack Down, Stomp, Bulldoze, Chip Away, Rock Blast, Drill Run, Take Down, and Stone Edge._


End file.
